The Center for Health and Disability Research at the National Rehabilitation Hospital (NRH-CHDR) is partnering with ILH, Inc. Housing and Support Services for People with Disabilities (ILH) to carry out a community-based participatory research study (CBPR). The primary goal of this research is to understand the health status and health care needs among low-income/impoverished working-age people with physical impairments who reside in nursing homes, shelters, on the street, or in inaccessible homes in the District of Columbia. Specific aims of the study are: (1) To develop a survey instrument that is used to determine the health status and health care needs of low-income/impoverished people with physical disabilities; (2) To assess the health status and health care needs among low-income/impoverished people with physical disabilities; (3) To compare the health status and health care needs among low-income/impoverished people with physical disabilities by type of housing condition; and (4) To examine how individual characteristics (e.g., gender) affect health behaviors and health outcomes of low-income/impoverished people with physical disabilities. The project will be conducted using a four-phase approach based on cross-sectional data. The phases are (1) survey instrument development and validation, (2) a citywide survey of low or no-income people with physical disabilities residing in inappropriate or inaccessible housing, (3) data management, and (4) quantitative and qualitative analysis. The knowledge derived from the proposed study will contribute to our long-term goal of developing effective interventions to improve the health and quality of life for low-income and inappropriately housed people with physical disabilities. Survey findings will also be used by ILH and disseminated broadly to contribute to the development of appropriate, accessible housing and related services and to document and evaluate the intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable]